


All Heaven and Hell Breaks Loose

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, The Winchester Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon is trying to destroy the Men Of Letters. Henry goes forward in time to get help to stop her.<br/>Anna is trying to kill the Winchesters. Dean and Sam go back in time to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>John and Mary seemed like just a happy, normal couple in 1978. Then family members from the past and future show up, along with angels and a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Admittedly this isn't finished yet, but I have a lot done so I'm starting to post. Updates will be every other day as usual, and this will not be abandoned. Let me know what you think!

1978:  
It was early summer in 1978, and everything was going well for the Winchesters. John and Mary had been together happily for over five years, were recently married, and were expecting their first kid. They'd had tough moments, like when both of Mary's parents died around the time they got engaged five years ago, but they’d stayed together and were happy with each other.

To most people there were still some unanswered questions about the Campbells' deaths, but as far as Mary was concerned the part of her that dealt with demons and other monsters died with her parents.

But you can never really get out of hunting.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, the past and the future would collide that very weekend, bringing angels and demons and fathers from the past and sons from the future.

2010:  
The Winchester brothers had enough to worry about with the apocalypse they were trying to prevent. Having a former friend like Anna go rouge and try to kill Sam was not what they wanted to deal with right now.

But even more concerning was when Cas said that Anna had gone back in time to '78 to kill their parents. But she wasn't the only one with angelic time travel on her side.

Naturally, they had to go back.

1958:  
Henry Winchester's Men of Letters initiation was not going as planned. Whatever that was that had killed everyone, it was demonic and it certainly wasn't Josie. He heard someone mention the name "Abaddon," but he had no idea what it meant.

With all the other Men of Letters gone, Henry would have to be creative to find people to help him. He knew just the right spell.

Naturally, he had to go forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! sorry this is late but traveling back to school from college was crazy and now is the only time I have both time and internet. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to the awesome people who left kudos and the person who bookmarked it. I really like this fic (or at least the idea, the fic's a WIP at the moment so I'll decide when it's done, which should be soon), so I'm glad you like it too. Just a heads up though unlike my other works the chapter lengths will not be as consistent, but they'll never be super short.

1978:  
Despite the angel's protests, Dean didn't actually expect Castiel to pass out when they arrived in the past. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. "Well this complicates things." Dean carefully picked up the angel with an arm around his waist and wrapped Cas' arm around his own shoulders. He turned to Sam. "I'm gonna get Mr. Comatose here a place to recuperate. You look up mom and dad's address and find us a car."

Sam cast a worried look at Cas and his brother but nodded. "Alright. You make sure he's ok and I'll find a... phone book or something to get their address. Hopefully it's there."

They split up.

__________

Across town at the Winchester house, John and Mary were just getting ready for dinner when a weird rattling came from the coat closet in the front hall. Mary immediately tensed as she and John moved towards the sound. All her hunter training came rushing back to her. Dammit, she'd gotten sloppy. No holy water, salt rounds, iron, or silver that she could easily get to. And most of her other hunting gear was stashed in places where John wouldn't find it. She didn't want him asking questions. But now she wished she had something. True, John had some guns from his Marine days that were fairly easy to get to, but without special ammo they'd be useless against most creatures. 

Mary was drawn out of her thoughts as the door stopped shaking and glowing and swung open. She rolled her eyes as John stepped protectively in front of her as a man (or at least something that looked like one) burst out of the closet and landed in a crouch. When he looked up there was something familiar about him that Mary couldn't quite place. 

After a moment it clicked for her as John finally broke the shocked silence that had settled over them. "Pops?" His voice was a mix of disbelief, shock, and an unnamable combination of other emotions with a hint of hope. 

The other man stood up and straightened his blue suit, staring at the couple the whole time. After a moment he spoke up, the same mix of disbelief and shock and hope and other emotions in his voice. "John?"

Mary stared between the two men for a moment. The man in the blue suit did look exactly John's father in the pictures he had. But there were a lot things could take on someone's appearance. To her, the real Henry Winchester standing in her front hall might be the least likely scenario. "Henry?" The man looked up at what could be his name. Mary stepped out from around John, who still looked shocked. "Hi, I'm Mary, John's wife. Could you give us a moment to figure out what's going on?" At his nod she grabbed John's hand and dragged him onto the next room, leaving the shocked looking "Henry Winchester" in the other room.

As they reached the other room John began to talk and pace. "I can't believe this. As a kid when my dad disappeared I'd always assumed he was dead or that he'd abandoned me and Mom but here he is! And he's wearing the exact same thing as the night he disappeared! I remember! Mary do you think it could really be him?" When he started he was quiet and still shocked but as he went on his voice got more hopeful and excited.

Mary stopped him with a hand on his arm. "John, the last time you saw him you were a little kid. How would he still look the same after all these years? And why would he just appear decades later in our front closet?"

John shook his head. "I don't know. But that is my dad. I can tell. You have to trust me on this." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Mary sighed. She didn't want to hurt John when he had his hopes up like this. She looked at him. "I trust you. But this situation seems too weird to be real."

At that moment they were interrupted as Henry walked in. "I can explain. It's a long story, and it will sound unbelievable, but you have to trust me. I am Henry Winchester, and unless I'm mistaken you're my son, John." 

Mary looked at both of them for a moment before she got an idea. "Well, John and I were about to have dinner. How about you join us and I break out the good silver to celebrate." The silver could put her worries about shapeshifters, ghouls, and some other monsters to rest. And a little spilled salt during dinner would ensure he wasn't a demon or ghost. She went to get the silver as John led the man claiming to be his father to the kitchen. Mary would solve this soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I may have mentioned this with another fic, but I have a tumblr. Hit me up at that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com and check it out. I don't really post about writing that much, but that could change and any asks about writing will be answered and you can send me prompts and ideas for fics if you want. 
> 
> And as always, let me know what you think! (here or on tumblr)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has officially reached 5 kudos! (throws confetti) That happened really fast, so thanks! I get that that's not actually that many, but hey. I'm not a well known fic writer. I'm just glad people seem to like what I write. 
> 
> Anyways. On to the fic!

As they settled at the table Mary watched as Henry touched the silver with no adverse reaction. That was a relief. But it was still entirely possible he was a ghost attached to something John had. Sometimes it took years for ghosts to appear, and being an old ghost would explain how he seemed so corporeal. She decided to start a conversation since John still seemed to be processing everything and Henry was now looking at her a bit oddly. "So Henry, how did you end up here? You look like you haven't aged a day since the pictures John has were taken."

The man in question looked between her and John, who also looked eager for answers. He turned to John. "What do you know about the Men of Letters?"

Although the name seemed vaguely familiar to Mary, John showed no signs of recognition. "I've never heard of them. What are they?"

Henry looked confused. "You should know. You're a legacy."

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Taking advantage of the distraction, Mary "spilled" some salt over Henry's hand and was even more confused when nothing happened. Henry did give her another odd look, this time with a hint of realization. But before he could say anything there was another knock at the door, louder this time. Mary got up to answer it.

__________

Sam and Dean had finally arrived at the right address. It had been a while since either of them had been in Lawrence, plus it was a little different than it would be in 30ish years. But they knew they had the right place when they saw the Impala out front. They both froze when Mary answered the door. A look of recognition passed over face when she saw Dean and she tensed up. "What are you doing here? I don't do that anymore. Plus I've already got enough going on today."

Dean began to panic that they were too late to stop Anna. But she was alive, and it didn't seem like John was dead from the way she was acting. He’d seen that before. They still had a chance to get to them before Anna. "Look, I'm really sorry I'm here, but me and my brother are tracking something dangerous and we think it's after you and John."

Mary visibly stiffened at the mention of something dangerous in the area. "What does it look like?"

Dean paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to describe Anna and hoping that she hadn't switched vessels or done anything to change her appearance. "It, well, she actually," Dean saw Mary relax a bit at the gender, but continued, "looks like a young woman with red hair and is about this tall." He held up his hand to about how tall he remembered Anna being.

Mary seemed calmer after the description, but tensed up as a thought occurred to her. "Is she working alone? Also any shape shifting capabilities?"

Sam answered this time. "She's alone. And she shouldn't be able to change appearances; not easily at least." 

Before Mary could ask another question a voice from inside called out "Mary? Who's at the door?" And a young man appeared next to her. 

Both Winchester brothers straightened up at the sight of their father, but didn't speak. Mary broke the silence. "They're family friends from before my parents died. They stopped by because they were in town but it sounded like they had business elsewhere." She shot them a pointed look.

John missed the look. "Really? I haven’t met many old Campbell friends. Are you sure you can't stay? This seems like as good a night as any for reconnecting with old family." He opened the door a little wider. "Just come on in."

Dean and Sam shared a look and decided to stay in case Anna showed up. Sam spoke up first. "I guess we can stop by for a bit. By the way I'm Sam and this is Dean." He pointed first at himself then at his brother as they walked into the house and followed John around to what looked like a kitchen, where they saw a man already sitting.

John stopped and turned around to shake their hands. "Pleased to meet you. I'm John and this is my..." He paused as he pointed to the man at the table. "This is Henry."

The man at the table stood up and looked at them. After a suspicious glance at Mary he addressed Sam and Dean. "So are you two in the same... business as Mary?"

Dean and Sam cast a confused look at Mary, but John spoke up first. "What do you mean?" He clearly had no idea what his father was saying. 

But before anyone could answer the door in the front hall started rattling. With a quick glance around everyone started to run towards the front hall again. Sam and Dean tried to discretely draw their weapons, but stopped when the door swung open and a redhead in a blue dress strolled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have 3 generations of Winchesters in one place. All they're missing is Adam. But he was dead at this point in the show, so...
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess which redhead just walked in. You can rule out Charlie because no one knows her yet and she has no reason to be at the Winchesters' house in '78. Also she has no means of time travel that we know of. But you can probably guess who it is because the entrance mirrors this person's (using the term loosely) entrance on the show.
> 
> Anyways. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks to the one person who subscribed. It makes me happy to see that you guys like my stuff. 
> 
> Now on to fic!

Mary looked over at Sam and Dean, who were next to her, and whispered, "Is she who you were talking about?"

Dean began to shake his head but before either brother could respond Henry spoke up. "Josie?" There was a hint of hesitant hope in his voice.

The woman chuckled and her eyes went black. "Josie's gone, dear." She smirked as her eyes returned to normal and she looked around the room with an appraising glance. "She's been a good little hostess, but with a collection like this here for the taking I just might have to upgrade."

While Abaddon had been distracted Dean had carefully begun to pull the demon killing knife out of his pocket. When she paused he lunged forward only to be stopped with a flick of Abaddon’s wrist that pinned him against the wall. She began to walk towards him, pinning the others as well when Sam and Mary tried to help. "None of that now." She pried the knife out of his hand and inspected it for a moment, looking impressed. "Wow. A genuine demon killing knife." Ignoring the surprise on Henry and Mary's faces and the confusion on John's, she continued. "Too bad that just won't do against a Knight of Hell." She smiled and flicked her eyes black again for effect. Abaddon changed them back and looked Dean over. "You just made it to the top of my list. Get ready." She smirked but paused when her hand passed over his chest. She pulled down his shirt collar and tutted at his anti-possession tattoo. "Well that's no fun. Guess I need a better target then." She looked around the room, still holding Dean's shirt and pressing everyone against the walls psychically, and smiled when her eyes landed on John. "You'll do." With a smirk she released Dean's shirt, strode across the room, and grabbed John's face. Before anyone could react she pulled his mouth open and black smoke billowed into him. Both collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone was released from the walls and Mary and Henry immediately ran to John's side. Dean and Sam hung back a bit, concern evident on their faces. 

As quickly as he collapsed John sprung up. Mary stumbled back in surprise. "John?" She asked cautiously.

A sick smile spread across his features. "John's a bit ... indisposed at the moment." His eyes flashed black and turned to Henry. "But don't worry Henry, your boy put up quite the fight." Dean and Sam shared a look of confusion and realization before "John" began to speak again. His eyes returned to normal and he looked towards Mary. "He's quite concerned about you, dear. Starts screaming every time I think about harming a hair on your pretty little head." 

At that point they were distracted by a groan from the floor as the redheaded woman began to sit up. Henry turned toward her in concern but her eyes focused on John, whose eyes were once again black. "Abaddon." The name carried equal parts accusation and fear. 

Abaddon smiled down at Josie, who was still on the floor. "Oh Josie." He crouched down to her level. "You were good, but I don't need you anymore." As everyone watched (while slowly inching towards the door away from Abaddon), the demon reached out and snapped her neck.

Henry gasped in horror at his friend's death, but before Abaddon could make another move Sam pulled out a flask of holy water and splashed the demon, sending him recoiling. Sam then shouted "Run!" and the Winchesters (minus John) fled from the house, with Dean pulling Mary and Sam pulling Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about pronouns: it took me a while to decide what pronouns to use while Abaddon was possessing John. Abaddon has only been played by female actresses on the show, but the character seemed to want to possess men. Gender is really unclear for demons, especially the ones who possess people of different genders. However, it seems like for the most part when angels take a vessel or demons possess someone they just assume the gender of the person they take over. So for the sake of this fic I will be using "he" pronouns while talking about Abaddon possessing John and "she" pronouns for Abaddon possessing Josie.  
> I'm not sure if any of you actually care about whether or not I'm potentially misgendering fictional demons, but this is the sort of thing I think about while writing.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think. Kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions make my day and comments will most likely get replied to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! First of all thanks to the new subscriber and whoever left the kudo! You guys help me maintain my motivation to update as finals week approaches. Here's a long update for you awesome people.
> 
> Here's the fic!

They made it out to the Impala, which Dean had grabbed the keys for in the house. Everyone jumped in, with Dean and Mary in the front and Sam and Henry in the back. With practiced ease Dean started the car and sped away. They hit the outskirts of Lawrence before Mary spoke up. “Pull over.”

Dean glanced over to where Mary sat in the passenger seat. “No way. I don’t know what the hell a Knight of Hell is, but I definitely don’t want to mess with it until I know how to kill it. We need to get some distance between us and it.”

Mary turned to face him and glared. “Pull. Over. That demon is possessing _my ___husband and you are driving _my ___car. I make the rules here, and I say we need to make a plan before John dies because of the thing that’s wearing him. Pull over now. Don’t make me ask again.”

__Sam leaned forward from where he sat behind Dean. “Dean? I think you should listen to her.”_ _

__Dean sighed but started to pull over. “You’re such a pushover Sammy.” The car reached the edge of the road and Dean turned to face the rest of the car. “Alright. Planning time. But first, who the hell are you, blue suit?”_ _

__“And why did that thing refer to John as ‘your boy’?” Sam added curiously._ _

__Henry cast a glance at Mary before turning to face the boys. “That is privileged information, and I will not be sharing it with a group of Hunters.” He uttered the last word as if the very idea of sharing it with them disgusted him._ _

__Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? You’re gonna get all high and mighty when we just saved your ass?”_ _

__Henry glared right back. “The use of force and then running away and dragging others with you hardly counts as handling the situation. When there’s a demonic possession, you should try to save the person who is being possessed by exorcising the demon. I understand that the amount of Latin required for that may be too much for you Hunters to handle, but it’s the best way to deal with it.”_ _

__Dean looked fully offended now. “Well excuse me Mr. Know-It-All, but in my experience with demons, which is more than you can even comprehend, they don’t tend to sit still to be exorcised unless there’s a devil’s trap involved. That knife I used can take out most demons. Even that Abba-whatever could tell what it was. So if that thing can stop the knife, I say we make a strategic retreat so we can make a plan.”_ _

__Henry looked offended now. “So stabbing is your typical protocol for dealing with demons? What a senselessly violent, Hunter solution for the problem. What about the humans being possessed? Or do their lives not matter to you?”_ _

__Dean looked a little stung by that last comment, but jumped right back in to the argument. “Oh trust me, the way most demons operate there isn’t a life to save by the end. And if you really want to see some violence, you and I can step outside this car right now.”_ _

__For most of the exchange Sam and Mary had stayed silent, watching it happen without a pause to get a word in edgewise, but when it escalated to the threat of violence Sam shot Mary a pleading look._ _

__“Alright!” Mary shouted. She looked between Dean and Henry, who were glaring at each other, and sighed. “Henry seems to be John’s father. John recognized him from the night he disappeared, he matches the pictures John has exactly, and” she could see Sam and Dean about to interrupt, “he showed no reaction when I tested him with silver or salt, which means he isn’t a shapeshifter or ghost. I still don’t know why he’s here” at this point she shot Henry a look, “but if you would stop trying to see whose testosterone levels are higher for five minutes, he could explain. Henry?” All eyes in the car turned to Henry._ _

__Henry tried to regain his composure a bit after yelling and getting admonished. “Why I came is the business of the Men of Letters. I need to find an existing branch so I can confer with the elders. It is not” he shot Sam and Dean a look, “the business of Hunters. Although you witnessed that demon killing my friend and possessing my son, and you now know who I am, that does not mean you have to be involved. So thank you for getting me out of harm’s way, but if you’ll excuse me I need to contact our group. Drop me off somewhere with a phone.”_ _

__Dean scoffed. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. You led that demon to John and Mary, and I’m not letting you out of my sight until we have this figured out. Plus, I’ve never heard of this ‘Men of Letters’ group you’re talking about.”_ _

__Henry looked confused. “How have you not heard of us? We are a secretive group, but surely as Hunters, especially ones who seem to know as much about demons as you do, would have heard of us?”_ _

__Sam shook his head. “All of our information came from other hunters.”_ _

__Henry only continued to look confused, so Mary spoke up. “I think I know what’s going on here.” She turned to Henry. “My maiden name was Campbell, as in the old Hunter family.” A look of recognition passed over Henry’s face. “Some of our books were marked with a symbol like the one on the pin on your tie,” Henry looked down at the Aquarian Star symbol on his tie, “and when I asked my dad about it he told me it was the emblem of a group called the Men of Letters, an academic secret society that studied the supernatural. It didn’t hit me at first when you mentioned it, but he also told me that the Campbells used to get information from them, but they vanished in the late 50’s.”_ _

__Henry looked somber. “The meeting I went to was in 1958. Abaddon, that demon, must have killed everyone.”_ _

__Sam spoke up softly. “Do you know what she was after?”_ _

__Henry shook his head. “No. But before I escaped to now I was given this box.” He held up a small wooden box with the Aquarian Star on it. I don’t know what it is, but I was given strict orders to keep it away from Abaddon. Unfortunately now, we may never know what it’s for.”_ _

__“I’m not so sure.” Everyone turned to look at Mary. “Back when I still hunted, we would sometimes go to this guy in Lebanon for information if we didn’t know what we were up against. It was a bit of a drive so we didn’t do it often, but it was always good intel. My dad once mentioned offhand that he thought the guy had been at Men of Letters meetings when he used to go to get information way back when. It’s not much, but it could be a good lead.”_ _

__Henry looked at her skeptically. “What was his name?”_ _

__Mary thought for a moment before answering. “Thomas Carey.”_ _

__Henry shook his head. “I don’t remember anyone in our group by that name.”_ _

__Mary sighed. “Well, somehow he knew a lot about monsters without being a Hunter.” She looked down at the box Henry was holding. “Plus, I think I saw that symbol somewhere in his house. It’s not much, but it’s all we’ve got.”_ _

__Dean turned back to the wheel. “Alright then. To Lebanon it is.”_ _

__Before he could start to drive Mary grabbed the wheel from her seat next to Dean. “Nope. This is my car, I’m driving. You can either be in the passenger seat or in the back.”_ _

__Dean shot her a look. “Seriously?”_ _

__Mary stared him down. “Yep.”_ _

__Dean sighed and got out to walk around to the other side as Mary got behind the wheel. As he settled in in the passenger seat he turned back to glare at Sam, who was laughing quietly at Dean getting kicked out of the Impala’s driver’s seat. “Shut up Sammy.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like after years of hunting Mary would know how to shut down that kinda stuff between guys really quickly. I just like assertive!Mary I guess.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 3 new kudos and 3 new subscribers! Either that chapter was awesome or I should post more fluffy Destiel double drabbles between chapters. Thanks you guys!
> 
> Anyways, coming to you from the midst of finals week, here's another chapter! Sorry it's short, the chapters are just going where the natural breaks are which means less consistency than in my other works.

While differences were being sorted out in the Impala, Abaddon was still at the Winchester residence. The demon turned inside to where John was trapped in his own head. “Hey there, Johnny-boy.”

John was pissed off. “Leave me alone. I don’t know what you are, but you need to let me go _now __.”_

John could feel the smile on his face even if he wasn’t the one doing it. “Oh, but the fun’s just begun. And I like it here. It feels like you were just made for this, to be a vessel for something greater than you.”

John tried to regain control once more, but to no avail. “I don’t care what you say, I don’t like playing house to something else.”

The smile remained on his face. “Too bad. We’ve got some runaway party guests to track down, and there is one party favor I’m just dying to get from Henry.” A pause, the smile turning into a smirk. “Well, you, Henry, your wife, and those Hunters will probably be the ones dying, but still. We’ve got to find that little group so I can get what I want.”

Ignoring John’s screams to stop, Abaddon strode over Josie Sands’ body and out the door.

__________

A few minutes later, Anna tried to call the Winchester residence from the garage where John worked across town. She was confused when no one picked up. It was dinnertime, which meant John and Mary should be at home. She reached out with her senses to the house, only to find it empty.

“So much for luring John out alone with a fake phone call,” Anna sighed. Really, to prevent the apocalypse all she had to do was kill John. It was less than nine months until Dean was due to be born, so if she killed John now the older Winchester son might still exist. She had no problem with that.

But if she wanted to prevent the apocalypse by ensuring Sam was never born, she still had to kill John. She just had to find another way.

Once again using her powers to reach out, Anna looked for Mary Winchester. She and John would probably be together. 

Anna found Mary easily. Unlike her sons in the future, Mary had no warding on her ribs. Anna smiled. Castiel must not have found her. Now all she had to do was kill John, and the world would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Castiel is still passed out in a motel room. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Either bookmark/kudo/comment/subscribe here or hit me up on my tumblr: that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Up to 5 subscribers and 4 new kudos! Thanks everybody! For those of you who read these and get interested, I'm down two finals and have 3 left. Wish me luck!
> 
> For those of you who don't read author's notes, here's the fic!

The drive to Tom Carey’s house in Lebanon felt longer than it was for all the Winchesters, even with Mary speeding because they didn’t know what could still be following them. Mary refused to give up the wheel, despite Dean’s numerous offers from where he sat in the backseat. Henry had taken the passenger seat, staying mostly silent except for when Sam would ask him questions about the Men of Letters. Even then he didn’t say much because he didn’t know much about the Winchester brothers besides that Mary had done a hunt with Dean before and Sam was Dean’s brother. The brothers had decided that they shouldn’t tell the others who they were unless it was absolutely necessary. 

When they finally arrived, it was decided that Mary and Henry should go talk to Tom since he knew Mary from her Hunting days and he would know Henry if he was actually a member of the Men of Letters. Sam and Dean would stay outside to keep watch since they knew more about Anna, who had yet to appear despite Cas’ warning, and they knew how to fight off demons, which they could use if Abaddon appeared. However, both Henry and Mary warned them that they were to use whatever means necessary to stop Abaddon without harming John. As the others walked away the boys shared a look, finding it ironic that they were told not to harm the very man they came back to protect.

Meanwhile, Henry and Mary approached the door and rang the bell. It was answered by a red headed woman. Mary smiled upon seeing her. “Hi, Mrs. Carey! I know it’s been a while, but Henry here,” she grabbed her father-in-law’s arm, “is a friend of John’s and we were swapping stories, and he mentioned he might know Tom. Can we see him?”

The woman in the doorway gave Henry an odd look, but nodded. “Alright. He’s in the living room.”

They followed her into the house into the living room, where Mary took a seat opposite the man sitting in a chair by the fireplace as his wife went to get them some food. Henry, however, stopped short at the sight of the man in the chair. “Larry? Larry Ganem?”

The man turned towards the sound of the name he hadn’t heard in years, in a voice he hadn’t heard in just as long. “Henry? You survived? I’d thought that that demon had killed everyone. There was a fire, and I changed my identity just to get away enough that I no longer feared for my safety.”

Henry nodded even though Larry couldn’t see him. “I escaped. I used a spell to time travel and ended up here because my son is an adult now. Unfortunately, Abaddon followed me and she’s now possessing my son. But his wife used to be a Hunter and she led me here because her family used to get information from you.” He moved forward to kneel in front of Larry’s chair and pulled the box from his pocket, placing it in the older man’s hand. “You need to tell me what is in this box.” A note of pleading slipped into his voice. “Please, my son’s life could be at stake.”

Larry sighed. Mary inched closer as he opened his mouth to talk. “In that box is a key to bunker where the Men of Letters stored everything they collected in their history. There’s so much knowledge, so many objects and scrolls and spells. It is a mother lode of information, but we cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands. You need to take the box here,” He paused, writing coordinates on a piece of paper, “and throw it in and walk away. The risk is too high for it to remain in the world without the Men of Letters around to protect it.”

Mary spoke up next. “Why couldn’t we let Hunters use it? I’m sure there’s someone who could use it. Imagine how many lives could be saved.”

Before Larry could respond, they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a red headed woman in the room. A silver blade appeared in her hand and she turned to face Mary. She paused with a look of confusion. “Where’s John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about time, according to google maps it takes slightly under 4 hours to drive from Lawrence, Kansas, to Lebanon, Kansas (it's around 230 miles). But I'm assuming that's if you're going the speed limit (probably 55-65). Given the circumstances, I'm guessing Mary could be speeding. If she was going 90-100 miles per hour (which could be possible because she would know the distance/route, it would probably be very flat, and I doubt there'd be many people out), she could make it in around 2 and a half hours. So if John and Mary had dinner around 5:30, everyone showing up took some time, and they were on the road by 6, they could be in Lebanon around 8:30. It would be night, but people would still be up. Especially because at that point Larry Ganem wouldn't be nearly as old as he was when Sam and Dean find him in the show. And he would probably be in Lebanon where they find him because it's close to the bunker. That way if anything happened (someone showing up with the key), he could be there.  
> To be honest I may have put more thought into driving times then the writers do. And I have no idea if any of you care about this behind the scenes stuff. Oh well. It's here if you do and easy to skip if you don't.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is coming to you from between two finals for me. But after today I'll only have 1 left! Yay! But anyways thank you to my 2 new subscribers and whoever left that kudo. Your interest and appreciation keeps me posting.
> 
> Now on to the fic!

Dean was getting impatient on guard duty. He and Sam were beginning to get odd looks from the neighbors because they were just loitering outside the house at night in the black beast of a car that was the Impala. Dean glanced up toward the house as he had been doing periodically and did a double take when he saw a familiar head of red hair through a window. “Crap. Sam, Anna’s here.” He slapped his brother’s arm to get his attention and pointed to where he saw the angel. “We gotta go in there.” 

Sam grabbed the older Winchester’s arm before he could run in. “Dean, we need a plan. We can’t just run in there. Besides, we don’t have all our stuff. We left it all in that junker in Lawrence.” When Dean looked at him with a slightly guilty expression Sam sighed at him. “What do you have?”

Dean reached into one of the concealed pockets in his jacket to reveal an angel blade. “I grabbed this when we went to the house in case Anna beat us there.” His face went serious. “How about this: I go in and start a fight to distract her and you do a banishing sigil to send her away and buy us some time.” When Sam nodded in understanding and agreement, Dean reached for the door. “Good. Let’s go before we cease to exist.”

__________

Unaware of the situation outside, Mary maintained eye contact with the being staring at her as she remembered Dean’s original reason for showing up. After a moment of silence she spoke up. “Why do you want to know?” She signaled for Henry to take Larry and leave the room with a few hand gestures. She relaxed a bit when she saw the men start to back out, probably also sensing the odd power coming off the “woman” in the room. The other Hunters hadn’t specified what it was this thing was, but she definitely didn’t seem human. Her sudden appearance showed that much.

The redhead spoke up then. “You don’t have to know that. Just know that it will benefit everyone if you tell me where he is.”

Mary stared right back. Was this thing threatening her? “What are you going to do if you find him?”

There was only a moment’s hesitation before the answer came. “Kill him.”

That was definitely a threat, and Mary did not tolerate threats from odd creatures to the man she loved. “Like hell you will.”

Before either of them could speak up again, Sam and Dean burst into the room. Everyone froze and took a moment to access the situation before Dean drew a blade that matched the one the redhead had and shouted “Anna!” before charging her. 

Mary watched as Sam ducked behind the couch as Dean fought the creature, who was apparently named Anna. Sam cut his arm and began to prepare some sort of sigil. At that moment it clicked for Mary. The fight was a distraction.

Her attention returned to the rest of the room as Dean flew past her onto the couch. Anna was advancing on them and Sam clearly had not finished what he was doing. Mary quickly picked up the blade Dean had dropped and stepped in front of the fallen Hunter. It had been years since she’d fought, but it was just like riding a bike, right? 

It did come back to her as she and Anna began to fight, neither of them getting a good shot in without the other blocking. They continued to fight until there was a flash of light and the redhead disappeared. Mary turned around to see Sam with his hand pressed on the bloody sigil. “What the hell was that?”

The boys stared at each other for a second, obviously trying to come up with a good lie, but they were interrupted as Henry reentered the room and saw the sigil. “Where did you learn an Enochian angel banishing sigil?” He exclaimed. 

Dean, who was now standing up and clearly not too badly injured, spoke up. “From an angel. Where’d you learn it?”

“From the Men of Letters.” Henry looked very confused still. “You know an angel?”

Sam interrupted again. “Guys, she’s gonna be back. We have everything we need, but it’s in Lawrence. We should go and get somewhere safe. We can explain on the way.”

Not wanting to argue when facing a creature that wasn’t supposed to exist, Mary pulled out the Impala keys and nodded. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Anna didn't just attack them on the drive over, I don't know how much of an answer I have for you. I just thought of that to be honest. But maybe Sam and Dean planted one of those anti-detection hex bags Ruby taught them to make in the car. That works because Anna only found them once they left the car. So let's go with that.  
> A large portion of writing fiction is making it up as you go along. At least for me. I'm not really one of those people that plans out a whole outline and scenes ahead of time. I have a general idea of where it's going in my head as I write, but it's flexible. Once again, I'm not sure if any of you care about this peek behind the curtain stuff, but it's easy to skip if you don't want to read it. I'd like to think it could be interesting though.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! Comment, kudo, subscribe, bookmark, hit me up on tumblr (my url's in a previous chapter), whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 4 new kudos, 2 new subscribers, and a comment and a bookmark? You guys are awesome. Your interest in this story is the reason I continue to post the night before my last final. Thanks guys!
> 
> On to the fic!

Despite Dean’s protests that Mary had really driven enough that day and he was more than willing to drive, the female Hunter was back behind the wheel after they bid the Careys, or possibly Ganems, goodbye. 

A while into the drive Mary finally broke the tense silence that filled the car. “Ok, who’s going to tell me why a … being that most Hunters think doesn’t exist is currently trying to kill me and my husband. Or at the very least, give me some background information so I can kill her before she kills me. And don’t try to use any excuses about secrets that need to be kept,” She looked at Henry out of the corner of her eye, “because the Men of Letters are gone, so whatever they wanted to hide doesn’t matter. And you two” she looked at Sam and Dean in the rearview mirror, “clearly know more than you’re letting on. Most Hunters don’t have demon killing knives and angel banishing sigils. This whole angel business obviously concerns me somehow, so I want some answers.”

Sam sighed, ignoring a warning glare from his brother. “I don’t know about Henry, but we learned angel stuff from an angel and we got the knife from a demon. It’s a really long story, but basically where we’re from a lot happened with angels and demons and we’ve had to learn as we go, we have an angel helping us, but he’s a little weak at the moment. Tracking down the rogue angel that’s trying to kill you and John really took it out of him.”

Henry looked over at Sam curiously. “Is the angel helping you named Gabriel?”

The heads of both Winchester brothers whipped towards him, but Dean spoke up first. “How the hell do you know Gabriel?”

Henry looked annoyed. “I don’t know him personally. But the Men of Letters histories say that around two thousand years ago he was the one that taught the early Men of Letters angel lore as well as Enochian, the language of the angels that some of our spells are in. Is he the one helping you?”

Dean scoffed at that. “We definitely do not have an Archangel on our side. The one helping us is not that high ranking, just a soldier.”

Before they could keep talking Mary interrupted. “Wait a minute. Are you guys talking about an actual Archangel? Gabriel, like from the Bible, he’s real? And there’s more of them that just help you guys out?” The surprise and disbelief were obvious in her voice. 

Sam nodded, although Mary couldn’t see him because he was sitting behind her. “Yeah, angels are real but they aren’t exactly harps and halos like you might expect. We really only have one on our side right now, but he’s pretty drained so we’re on our own. The one that’s after you won’t go down without a fight.”

Dean spoke up again. “But we can’t really show you how to fight until we get our stuff from our car. So fighting angels 101 will have to wait. Do you know anywhere we can go once we get the stuff?”

Henry looked at the box and the coordinates in his hand but didn’t speak up. If there was a fight, he didn’t want to risk everything the Men of Letters knew getting destroyed. Luckily Mary spoke up.

“My family has an old safe house outside of Lawrence. It’s protected against demons, but not angels. At the very least we should be safe from Abaddon there and whatever you guys have should help us against that angel.” Mary glanced at Sam and Dean in the rearview mirror. “Sound good?

Dean nodded. “That should do. Lead the way.”

__________

Once they got back to the house in Lawrence, Dean and Sam hurried over to their stolen car. While they were working on getting it open, Henry walked over to Mary and held out the box and the paper with coordinates. “I want you to hold on to this.”

Mary was surprised. “Why? Don’t you need to hold on to that for your official Men of Letters duties?”

Henry sighed. “I have no practical experience with any of this. You do. It’s safer with you.”

Mary glanced over to see Sam and Dean still consolidating things into bags from the car they had. “Is that the only reason?”

Henry seemed hesitant for a moment, but after glancing over to see that Sam and Dean seemed to be finishing up finally spoke. “Alright. Once we’re out of danger I plan on going back to try to prevent Abaddon from destroying the Men of Letters if I can get the supplies for the spell. If I fail, I need to know the box is safe and I trust you to hold on to it.”

Sam and Dean closed the trunk and were approaching with full bags, so Mary quickly grabbed the box and paper and put it in her jacket pocket. “Alright. But we’re going to make it out of this.”

At that point Dean and Sam arrived and Dean paused by the driver’s side. “Mary, you’ve been driving for hours back and forth from Lebanon. Can you please let me drive?”

Mary hesitated for a moment. She had been doing a lot of driving, and it was getting late. Everyone else had slept on the way back from Lebanon and she was tired. “Alright. But if you get so much as a scratch on her, John’ll be pissed when we get him back.” She tossed him the keys.

Dean caught them, and Mary almost missed the odd look on Dean’s face when she mentioned John getting mad about the car. He spoke up again before she could think about it. “Got it. You still got enough energy to give me directions?” When she nodded he opened his door. “Good. You can ride shotgun then.”

As Dean climbed in, his expression of joy at getting to drive the Impala obvious, everyone else opened their doors and got in as well. Once everyone was settled Dean started the car and they took off, following Mary’s directions.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Abaddon, who was still possessing John, smiled and watched the car leave before looking at the recently abandoned car Sam and Dean had driven over in. Time to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, the Gabriel thing is my headcannon. The blood spell Henry used to time travel sounded like Enochian, plus it required an angel feather (which for all I know could be a weird plant or something, but work with me here). Both of these suggest that an angel was involved at some point, and what other angel that we know of was on Earth in the last 2000 years, had a lot of knowledge, and liked humans? I suppose Metatron was on Earth too, but he was with that Native American tribe and the Men of Letters seems like it would have been founded in Europe. Gabriel would have been in Europe if he was Loki. So it could work.
> 
> Also one non-story note: my updating schedule could be thrown off because I'll be traveling on Tuesday. I'll try to get the next chapter up but I just wanted to give you a head's up in case I can't.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome! I can't believe this is up to 20 kudos and 10 subscribers. Plus a new comment! Thanks guys! Also good news: this fic is officially finished (as in I'm done writing). 
> 
> Have a super angsty chapter.

They arrived at the house and Mary gave them the grand tour, pointing out everything that was meant to protect against demons and other monsters and checking the supplies of salt and weapons. Once they were done she turned to the boys. “Now, what do we do about the angel?”

The brothers set their bags down on the counter and faced Mary and Henry. Dean pulled out a piece of paper. “This, as Henry mentioned earlier, is an angel banishing sigil. It has to be drawn in blood.”

Sam pulled out one of the jugs. “This is holy oil. You make a circle of it, then once the angel’s inside you light it on fire and it traps them. Like a devil’s trap, but for angels. They can’t cross holy fire.”

Mary nodded and looked around the group. “Let’s divide up and put these around the house. We should check on the devil’s traps and put down salt lines while we’re at it.”

When it was clear everyone agreed, they gathered their supplies and split up.

__________

Dean walked to the front of the house carrying one of the big bags of salt that had been in the house. Mary was already in the front room pouring out circles of holy oil. Sam had followed Henry to the back, in part to check how he was doing with the sigils and devil’s traps and in part to ask more questions about the Men of Letters. Mary glanced up from where she knelt on the ground as Dean walked in but looked back to the holy oil she was pouring. As Dean began to lay down a salt line on a window she spoke up, still looking down. “You still haven’t told me why this thing is after me.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at her. “What? Which one?”

Mary met his eyes, shifting to sit back on her knees. “The angel. Anna or whatever you called her. That demon’s after Henry, but why is that angel after me?”

Dean sighed and turned to face her, leaning against the window. “It’s a long story.”

Mary was unfazed. “We have time.”

Dean shook his head. “Not nearly enough.” He looked back up. “It’s a really long story. Like, my whole life long story.”

Mary thought for a moment before responding. “Then tell me the basics.”

Another head shake from Dean. “I can’t.”

Mary slowly straightened up from where she’d been kneeling to pour the holy oil. She was clearly exasperated. “You can’t tell me why this thing’s after me, you can’t tell me why you can’t tell me. You give me excuses instead of explanations.” She made direct eye contact with Dean. “What reason do I have to trust you?”

Dean’s expression turned a little pleading. “Mary-“

“No.” Her voice was firm, and Dean had flashbacks to the times he’d gotten in trouble as a little kid. “Don’t you ‘Mary’ me. Dean-” her momentum was broken for a moment as she realized she didn’t know his last name, but she quickly regained her composure. “If you don’t tell me what’s going on right now, I will take Henry and we will go find John ourselves.” When Dean didn’t respond right away she turned and started to walk to the back of the house.

“I’m your son.” Dean’s words made Mary stop short.

When she turned around there was a mix of shock, disbelief, and confusion on her face. “What?”

“I’m your son.” Dean’s voice was a little louder this time. He looked up to look her in the eye. “I know this sounds ridiculous, but me and Sam are from 2010. The angel I mentioned earlier sent us back here.”

Mary shook her head, even if her face wavered for a moment. “That does sound ridiculous.” 

Dean rested his head in his hands for a minute before looking up at her again. “My name is Dean Winchester, and I was born on January 24th, 1979. My brother in the other room is Sam Winchester, born May 2nd, 1983. We’re named for your parents, Deanna and Samuel.” Mary was shaking her head, disbelief turning to denial. Dean continued. “When I was little you made me tomato-rice soup if I was sick and sang Hey Jude to get me to sleep because it was your favorite Beatles song.” Mary’s eyes had started to tear up, and Dean wasn’t doing much better.

Mary shook her head again, a last shred of disbelief remaining even as a tear started running down her face. “But you’re hunters! I would never-“

“You didn’t.” Dean slid down the wall to sit on the floor and ran a hand over his face before looking up and speaking again, his eyes watery. “You die when I’m four and Sam’s still a baby.”

Tears were now running freely down Mary’s face. “What happens?”

Dean averted his eyes before replying. “The Yellow Eyed Demon. He kills you when Sam’s 6 months old, and John raised us as hunters to get revenge.” Dean’s face turned solemn as he stood and approached Mary, putting his hands on her shoulders when he was close enough. He waited until he had direct eye contact before speaking. “That’s why you can’t go into the nursery on November 2nd, 1983. You’ll die.”

Realization dawned on Mary. She looked at Dean with wide eyes. “That’s why-you told me that before. Five years ago.” She took a step back, letting Dean’s arms fall back to his sides.

He nods. “It all starts there, then it goes out of control.” He lets out a huff of air. “Starts with a demon deal, then you got the archangel Michael trying to wear you and it’s the apocalypse.”

Unbeknownst to either of them, Henry was in the next room and had heard almost everything. A memory form the Men of Letters struck him. Angel vessels traveled along bloodlines. If Dean was a vessel that meant it was a family trait. An idea struck him. He just needed to get away from the group for a moment…

__________

Back in the other room, Sam walked in. His expression instantly grew concerned when he saw Mary and Dean’s expressions, but let it go temporarily when Dean shook his head. “What’s up, Sammy?”

Sam nearly did a double take at the look Mary sent him, which seemed almost longing or sad, but he shook it off. “Guys, we have a problem. I just did a look around the house. The salt lines are broken and so are the devil’s traps. Also the banishing sigils faded and so did the holy oil circles.”

Dean turned to the salt line he’d been putting down only to see it broken. Mary looked at the circle of holy oil and saw it was gone completely. “You’re right. What do we do?”

Before either boy could answer there was a high pitched noise and the lights went out, throwing the room into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this scene is a little different than how it went in The Song Remains the Same, but this is just kinda how it came out for this fic. It fits in my opinion though, since Mary would probably be a bit angrier because it's her husband that's possessed and possibly going to get killed. Plus in the show all the confession stuff comes out pretty quick. I guess everyone gets into that weird late-night-bare-your-soul mood sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, 3 chapters left. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! first off, thank you for the new kudo! 
> 
> Here's the fic!

“Are you guys ok?” Mary’s voice cut through the darkness, trying to find the men she now knew were her sons. There were affirmative sounds in response, then she heard what footsteps going from where Sam had been over to the kitchen, where there were matches. While he was gone she turned to where she could now make out Dean as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Take this.” She shoved the box and paper Henry had given to her into his hands. “I don’t know exactly what this is, but there’s a bunker with information at these coordinates and I think you’ll need it more than I do. The box has the key.”

Dean nodded and slipped it into his pocket even if his expression was confused. 

A moment later Sam came into the room. “Have either of you seen Henry? He went to get more holy oil before I noticed the sigils and stuff disappearing and I haven’t seen him since.”

The other Winchesters looked at each other before shaking their heads to indicate they hadn’t seen him. 

Before anyone could say any more, the door burst open and Anna walked in, followed by what appeared to be John. 

__________

While the Winchesters had been talking and preparing inside, another meeting happened outside. Anna was watching the house when she sensed something approaching. She turned around and managed not to recoil at the sight of the demon. “You are not John Winchester.”

A smirk crossed his face as his eyes turned black momentarily. “Brilliant observation. The name’s Abaddon, Knight of Hell. Let me guess: you’re the Winchesters’ guardian angel?”

Anna shook her head. “I’m actually here to kill John and potentially Mary Winchester.”

Abaddon looked Anna up and down. “How about this: we work together. I need to get something Henry has and I don’t feel like taking on that many hunters alone. We go in, get the goods, then I vacate this meatsuit in favor of one of the other ones. I had my eye on that short haired hunter, but if that anti-possession tattoo stays unharmed I’ll take Henry. Then you can kill John, I get my prize, and neither of us get killed. Sound good?”

Anna paused to think. She didn’t want to work with a demon, but it would probably draw less attention to her than if she tried to call down an angel for backup. “Alright. But if you go too far I may smite you.”

Abaddon smirked. “I’m willing to risk it, darling.”

__________

Dean and Sam went into fighting stances as the others entered the room, but Mary was more hesitant as she stared at what seemed to be her husband. “John?”

He smirked and his eyes flashed black. “Guess again, honey.” At the enraged look on Mary’s face he flicked his wrist and everyone went flying. Sam hit the wall next to the door, Mary fell back over the couch, and Dean flew through the open door into the kitchen, hitting his head on the table. 

Sam started to recover and tried to grab the demon killing knife out of his jacket, but Abaddon was too fast. He grabbed Sam’s arm with one hand and Sam’s neck with the other. “None of that now.” Abaddon looked Sam in the eye, then with one quick flick of the wrist snapped his neck.

While Abaddon handled Sam, Anna turned towards Mary where she was getting up near the couch. She seemed injured, but not too severely. The angel didn’t really care if Mary lived now that she knew she’d be able to kill John, so instead of delivering a fatal blow to the still dazed hunter Anna merely touched her forehead with two fingers to put her to sleep. 

Dean had begun to get up in the kitchen as Abaddon advanced on him. He saw his brother lying on the ground with his neck at an odd angle and his mother passed out on the ground but possibly still alive. Dean absorbed this information in a few seconds before Abaddon grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up. “We meet again, prettyboy. Maybe this time we can scratch off some ink and I can take you for a ride.”

Dean stared right back, trying not to shudder at the wrongness of those words coming from his father. “How about no?”

Before it Abaddon could respond Anna spoke up. “Wait.” She looked around. “Where’s Henry?”

Abaddon released Dean’s shirt and looked around, confusion crossing his face when the oldest Winchester was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Dean where the hunter was still half slumped against the table. “Where is he?”

Dean shrugged and was about to come up with a response when he saw a figure in the doorway. The man in the doorway spoke up. “I’m right here. Leave Dean alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess where Henry was?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first things first thank you to my 2 new subscribers and everyone who helped get this to 25 kudos! You guys are awesome. 
> 
> Now, on to the fic. For those of you wondering where Henry was, you're about to find out.

Everything stopped as Henry walked in, seeming… different. He calmly stepped over Sam’s dead body, making a disapproving face when Abaddon charged at him. “Even if you are a knight, I can’t have a taint like you on my vessel line, Abaddon.” With that he put one hand on John’s head and light shown out of his eyes and mouth before he collapsed. Then “Henry” looked at Anna. “Now you…”

The realization in the redheaded angel’s eyes was instantaneous. “Michael…”

The Archangel gave a slight nod. “That’s right. And I can’t have you interfering with my vessel line either.” With that he stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder and Dean flinched as she threw her head back and flame erupted from her eyes and mouth before she slowly became charred all over then collapsed into dust. 

Michael looked at Dean next, but before he approached he crouched down next to Mary’s body. He touched two fingers to her head and she gasped awake, staring fearfully at him. “What are you?”

A patronizing look appeared on his face. “You don’t have to know that. In fact, you don’t have to know any of this.” He touched her forehead again and she disappeared. 

While Michael was distracted, Dean got up and began to creep forward, angel blade form the duffel on the table at the ready. Before he could strike the Archangel spoke up. “Now now Dean, there’s no need for that.” He turned and stood up, now facing the Hunter. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to stab your own grandfather.”

Dean paused, angel blade still at the ready. “What did you do to my mother?”

“She’s fine. I healed her and sent her back home. And if you’re curious, she’s still pregnant too. You will be born exactly when you were always supposed to be.” Michael looked smug. “ _Everything_ will be exactly as it is supposed to be.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “If you’re referring to the Apocalypse, we both know I’m not going to say yes.”

Michael’s smug smirk shifted into a superior one. “Oh really? Because I’m fairly certain you’ll say yes eventually.” 

Frustrated with the current conversation, Dean looked around the room. When he saw John, he paused. “You know, my mom’s gonna remember everything. And I doubt she’ll do nothing when she remembers this. Even if you do use angel mojo to wipe her mind, she’ll know something’s up when my dad isn’t there.” He stopped when John disappeared. “What the hell did you just do?”

Michael glanced over to where John had been before turning back to Dean. “John and Mary are now back in their house, asleep. They don’t remember anything from this or your last trip to the past. And besides, you remember how it was before your mother died. John not being around was hardly a rare occurrence.”

Everything else may have annoyed him, but that was a low blow. Dean held us the angel blade, ready to charge. “You sick son of a bitch-“

Michael held up one hand and Dean felt himself unable to move. “I wouldn’t do that, Dean. You still need someone to heal your brother, and if what you told Henry is right your angel doesn’t have the power.”

Dean nearly growled at the reminder of the states of his brother and angel, but didn’t bring them up. Instead he focused on something else the archangel mentioned. “Going through Henry’s memories, huh? How the Hell are you wearing him anyways? I thought I was supposed to be your vessel.”

Michael looked up and down Henry’s body before he looked at Dean. “You are and you will be, Dean. But although you are my true vessel, being a vessel passes through bloodlines. If John had not been possessed and if he’d agreed, he could have been my vessel now. But instead it was Henry who agreed on the grounds of saving his family. He prayed to me actually. He didn’t want his daughter-in-law or grandsons getting hurt.”

Dean paled. “He doesn’t know who we are.”

Michael shook his head. “He does. He heard you talking to Mary. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have prayed to me.

Dean felt the guilt sinking in but had to keep up his bravado. “So what, it he going to get the brain wipe and wake up back home like nothing happened too?”

Michael seemed to think for a moment. “No.”

Dean was stunned. “What? Why the hell not?”

Michael sighed. “The timeline must remain intact. Henry disappeared when John was a child, just as your mother died when you were a child. These things cannot be changed.”

Dean snarled. “Yes they can, you son of a bitch!”

Michael shook his head again, a cool, certain look on his borrowed face. “They cannot. Things must and will go as my Father planned it. And you do not have to worry about Henry; his soul will go to heaven as the souls of all angel vessels do. Just as yours will be guaranteed to when you agree. It doesn’t matter what else you do, because you are going to say yes you will have a place in heaven.”

Dean just stared him down. “If I’m predestined to agree, why does it seem like you’re trying to talk it up to convince me to say yes?”

Michael returned the stare. “I’m not. I’m merely informing you what happens when you agree to play your role in the apocalypse.”

Dean sneered at him. “Like I’ve said, not gonna happen.”

Michael just shook his head, condescending look back in full force. “But it will. Free will is an illusion, Dean. You were always meant to say yes and you will say yes. But for now, I’ll just get you back to where you need to be in the time stream.” He reached out two fingers and Dean’s surroundings shifted until he was back at the motel in 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left! Really more of an epilogue though. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! You can do it here or at my tumblr: that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, final chapter. Thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, subscribed and left kudos.
> 
> Here's the last chapter!

2010:  
Not long after Dean showed up, Sam appeared on a bed in the motel room, his neck back at a normal angle. The younger Winchester woke up with a gasp a moment later. He looked around quickly, clearly disorientated after dying in a house in 1978 and waking up in a motel in 2010. He stopped when he saw his brother. “Dean! What happened?”

Dean sighed and offered his brother a glass of whiskey from the bottle he’d opened up when he arrived in the present. He filled in his brother on Anna and Abaddon being there, then Michael showing up, their little chat, and then him arriving to the present.

“So wait.” Sam looked up at his brother, who was refilling his whiskey. “What happened to Henry? Why didn’t Michael just send him back?”

Dean took a long sip of whiskey. “Well a) because he’s a dick.” He got a small laugh out of Sam for that. “And b) he kept going on and on about how things can’t be changed and it’s all fate.” 

Sam took a sip of his own whiskey. “That’s messed up. So Henry disappearing when Dad was a kid, that still happened?”

Dean nodded. “Mom dying in the nursery, dad raising us hunting, all of it could have changed, and we still end up here.” Dean froze for a moment at the familiarity of those words, remembering them coming from a different archangel wearing a different family member. Luckily Sam was also too lost in thought to notice. 

The Winchesters were broken out of their daze a moment later when a familiar angel in a trenchcoat appeared in the room and began swaying as if he was about to topple over. 

Dean immediately sprang up and grabbed the angel. “Whoa! You ok there Cas? Looks like you made it.”

The angel continued to sway slightly, making Sam jump up as well to help support him. The angel stared the brothers before responding. “I did? I’m very surprised.” And then he promptly passed out in the brothers’ hold. 

Dean and Sam shared a look and guided the angel to the bed, where they set him down to recover. When he was settled Dean got up, grabbed his cup, and refilled it before setting the bottle down and raising his cup in a mock toast. “Well, this is it.” At his brother’s confused look Dean continued. “Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one high school dropout with 6 bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there.” He slipped his hand into his pocket as he took a sip, stopping when he hit the box Mary gave him. He pulled it out, looking at it and the piece of paper with coordinates. “And apparently we have a secret hideout now.” 

Sam looked at the box for a moment in confusion. “Is that the box Henry had?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Mom gave it to me right before the big fight. I guess the Men of Letters had a bunker or something where they stashed their info.” Dean looked at his brother, his expression a little less hopeless. “What do you say we check it out?”

__________

The next day, after the group had recovered and Cas left to resume his search for God, the Winchesters headed to the place marked by the coordinates, which ended up being an abandoned looking place outside of Lebanon, Kansas. They found a door set into a metal plate and when Dean tried the key from the box, it worked. 

They were surprised by what they found inside. The Bunker was fully functional, large, and had a library and storerooms full of info. After spending a few hours wandering only to find rooms with beds where they could crash for the night, if not longer, they met back up in the Library.

“So what do you think?” Dean looked at Sam, although the younger brother could already see his brother’s excitement.

“I like it.” Sam smiled. “And we have to show Bobby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. This will probably be the last of this 'verse unless someone asks for more or I get inspired to write a follow up or something.
> 
> But for now, it could be a little while before I post something new so feel free to check out my other stuff and happy holidays!


End file.
